SSBB tea break
by Max In Training
Summary: What do the brawlers get up to behind the scenes? Is it possible to melt a character usng coffee? Are there terrorists in Brawl? Read on to find out! It might be worth it, depending on your particular world veiw!


Cian: woo hoo! I win!

Sadhbh: mrhnhmm…. *angry muttering* I'm hungry!

Cian: meh

Sadhbh: fooood….. *turns Wii off*

Cian & Sadhbh: *go to kitchen*

_**((Meanwhile, in the game…))**_

***darkness***

Peach: oh, I do say! Turn on the lights!

Link: huyuyuyah! *turns on light*

Peach: thank you, my dear.

Link: HUYUYUYAAAAH! *Runs away*

Mario: finally! A tea-ah break-ah! Hey, Gannondorf, are you all right-ah?

Gannondorf: *rocking back and forth in the corner* some one will pick me…someone will pick me…SOMEone will pick me…

Sonic: stupid Gannondork! You're to slow! *begins rocking back and forth race*

Sheik: munphynth

Toon link: hiyiyiyih! I can't hear through your scarf!

Sheik: huyghfdt?

Toon link: hiyiyiyih!

Sheik *possibly a sigh, it's hard to tell* hgfdtdtthd….

Zelda: well I think—

Peach: shut up, you suck.

Everyone: *nods and agrees*

Zelda: *goes to join Gannondork and sonic rocking and chanting*

Toon link: hiyiyiyih! Aren't Zelda and sheik the same perso—

Sheik: *attacks toon link and gags him*

Toon link: *sadly* hifnifunya….

Zero Suit Samus and Bowser: *come into the room*

Samus: I so should have won!

Bowser: rawnargh!

Samus: ….. I'm getting a coffee.

***over by the coffee machine***

Luigi: ah…Samus, it-ah was-ah your own fault for getting the bunny ears and Ah-jumping off the stage-ah…

Samus: *gives frowny face, and gets coffee*

Lucas and ness: *come in grinning happily like the idiots they are*

Luigi: but you-ah could have tried-ah little harder, no?

Samus: I couldn't do anything! *gestures wildly and talks in a 'New Yoik' accent* that stupid girl, she needs way more practise *spills coffee on Lucas and ness*

Lucas and ness: *melting* weeeerrrreeee …

Samus: *shrug* meh.

***other side of the room***

Mr game and watch: *looking through binoculars* beeplbedeeepdeep _**(translation: this is a big room…)**_

***_other_ other side of the room, AKA the pokémon corner***

Captain Falcon: *pokes huge electric fence* Falcoooon…..poke!

Fence: _zzzzaaaapppp!_

Captain falcon: *just kind of lies on the floor twitching*

Pokémon trainer: go! Squirtle!

Squirtle: *gives condescending look to the world in general* squirtlesquirtlesquirtle, CPR, CPR, squirtlesquirtle… *gives meaningful look at all the dead pokémon lying around, due to pokémon trainer telling them to attack the Jurassic park style fence they are contained in*

***In the karaoke area***

Bowser: *looks afraid of peach*

Peach: now, see here, Bowser! We are going to do karaoke!

Bowser: …..

Peach: yaaay! Good fellow! *switches on karaoke machine* don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like meeeeeeeee!

Bowser: *terrified because peach has a scary looking golf club* graaawrahragh! Garagh! Rawragh! Harghradh!

***other side of the room***

Mr game and watch: beepleneepmeebmep! _**(Translation: how odd…)**_

***In yet another part of the vast tea break room***

Falco: no no no! Watch me again! Ggrrrrr….. FIRE! *shoots up*

Kirby and Jigglypuff: *exchange significant glance*

Kirby: Fiiiiiireeeeeeee!

Jigglypuff: fiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeeee!

Kirby and Jigglypuff: *simultaneously explode*

Ice climbers: ! *are caught in blast* help yupyup! Heeeelp yupyupyup! *run around like headless chickens for a while*

Snake: *hanging from the roof* mumble….mutter…terrorists….mumble…

_**((Back outside the game))**_

Sadhbh: I will SO beat you this time!

Cian: uh…..no. *turns on brawl*

Both of them: *stare mesmerised at the characters on the screen doing random things*

Characters: *get in to positions at warp speed*

Sadhbh: did you just see…

Cian: nah, it's got to be our imagination, right?

_Right?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey hey all! Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! This story was written by ****Max in Training ****(Sadhbh) and ****Mario's Toaster ****(Cian)**

**Well then, **

**Peace off and bless your face!**

**Sadhbh and Cian =]**


End file.
